Breast Oncology Program: Summary The mission of the Breast Oncology (BR) Program is to develop innovative approaches to describe the molecular and cellular networks underlying breast cancer susceptibility, heterogeneity, diversity, and disparities with the aim of improving outcomes for healthy women and women with breast cancer. The BR Program's work aims to reduce overdiagnosis and overtreatment through individualizing screening and treatment, and derive better outcomes at lower cost. The BR Program achieves its goals through four themes: Theme 1: Improving the Understanding of Breast Cancer Etiology in the Context of the Microenvironment Theme 2: Personalizing Screening and Diagnostics to Increase Health Care Value Theme 3: Identifying New Therapeutic Targets for High-risk Disease Theme 4: Augmenting Efficiency of Drug Development through Innovative Trial Design BR Program: Key Metrics Membership (14 departments, 3 schools) 33 Full 18 Associate 15 Cancer-relevant Funding (direct costs as of $14,454,243 05/31/2017) NCI $5,307,970 37% Peer-reviewed $4,630,302 32% Non-peer-reviewed $4,515,971 31% Cancer-relevant Publications (1/2012-7/2017) 636 Inter-programmatic 141 22% Intra-Programmatic 175 28% High-Impact 190 30% Accruals to Clinical Trials (2016) 5293 58 Therapeutic 140 31 Other Interventional 9 4 Non-interventional 5144 22